Guilty Pleasure TRAD
by JaneeV
Summary: Ne surtout pas –JE RÉPÈTE, NE SURTOUT PAS– lire cette histoire. Une personne sage ferait défiler vers le bas maintenant. Soyez sage, lecteur, et ne laissez pas ces drabbles de Dramione tout en dialogues, drôles et doux, devenir votre plaisir interdit...
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Vous saviez qu'écrites avec seulement des dialogues, les fics sans intrigue sont faciles et super amusantes à écrire ? Oui, maintenant vous le savez. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer : (Pour tous les chapitres) Tout appartient à JK Rowling.  
Lisez&Commentez !  
-LiveLoveLaugh.

* * *

_Note de la traductrice:_ _Cette fanfiction est la traduction de _Guilty Pleasure _écrit par _LiveLoveLaugh _qui a très gentiment accepté de me la laisser traduire. :)_

* * *

_Un goût de boue**.**_

« Hé ! Sang-de-Bourbe ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Malfoy ?

-J'étais juste en train de penser...

-_Penser ? Toi ?_ Impossible.

-Comme je disais j'étais en train de me demander...

-Tu l'as déjà dit !

- -quel goût tu as.

- … QUOI ?

-On m'a toujours dit que les Sang-de-Bourbe ont un goût de boue.

-EXCUSES-MOI ?

-Mais je doute que tu aies ce goût.

-Tu as perdu la tête.

_-_Ainsi, tu as _vraiment_ un goût de boue ?

-Bien sûr que non !

- ...

-Fiches le camp furet, avant que je ne jette un sort d'oubli.

-Prouves-le.

-Que je prouve _quoi _?

-Que tu n'as pas un goût de boue.

- … Comment suis-je supposée de faire ça, empoté ?

-J'ai ma petite idée.

-Oh, vraiment ? Bien je ne donne pas à-mmmpphhh..._oh_. »

...

...

...

« J'avais raison, tu n'as pas du tout un goût de boue.

-Je pense que tu devrais encore essayer. Juste pour en être certain, bien sûr.

-Bien sûr. »

...

...

...

...

« Quel goût j'ai, alors ?

-Le tien.

-Et comment est-il ?

-Il me rend dépendant. »

...

...

...

* * *

**NO****TE**** DE L'AUTEUR**** :** Juste pour que vous le sachiez, ils s'embrassaient. Ils ne faisaient pas cette autre chose que l'on fait pour goûter quelqu'un... Pas encore.

_Note de la traductrice: Bon, ça y est, j'ai posté le premier chapitre de ma première traduction! Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, et si quelque chose ne va pas..._


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Chapitre 2, pour tous ceux qui sont actuellement en train de lire ça : c'est un pairing Harry/Ginny parce que, hum, j'aime comment ils sont. Dans les livres, bien sûr. Si vous ne les aimez pas, ne lisez pas. :-)  
**Lisez&Commentez.  
LiveLoveLaugh.**  
**

* * *

_Note de la traductrice: Donc comme vous l'avez lu au dessus, c'est un Drabble centré sur le couple Harry et Ginny. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, rassurez-vous les prochains chapitres sont des Dramiones! Maintenant, passons aux reviews, et je peux vous dire que je suis agréablement surprise du nombre de réactions, je ne m'y attendais pas :)_

_Réponse aux reviewers anonymes.  
_

Miss-Mylou _: Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis, et bien sûr, c'est le but d'un Drabble d'être court :) Il y en aura même des plus courts! Merci beaucoup, ça me touche et je ferais parvenir ton avis à l'auteure!_

Myrrhe Royal _: C'est vrai qu'en général on préfère faire les choses qui nous sont interdites plutôt que celles autorisées, et je pense que c'est pourquoi l'auteure à écrit ce genre de résumé ;). Je dois t'avouer que quand j'ai lu ces Drabbles pour la première fois, j'ai du avoir la même réaction que toi! C'est assez frustrant que ça soit aussi court... Et bien de rien et à bientôt (en espérant que tu sois toujours là pour ce chapitre!)._

cafougnette_ : Ah vraiment, je te félicite de ne pas avoir été sage, parce que comme ça, j'ai pu profiter de ton avis. Mille merci :D (et c'est vrai que c'est dommage, mais rassures-toi, le lemon ne va pas tarder à arriver, haha)  
_

S_ : Alors, je tenais d'abord à te dire que j'adore ton pseudo ;) Merci beaucoup pour ton avis, c'est très gentil, et quant au rythme de publication, je publierais -si je n'ai pas d'imprévu- deux fois par semaine. Une première fois soit le mardi soit le mercredi selon mes disponibilités et ensuite, soit le vendredi, soit le samedi, soit le dimanche :) VOilà, j'espère avoir été complète!  
_

* * *

_Ici pour moi._

« Harry ?

- ...

-Harry, il n'y a pas de problème si tu es triste.

- ...

-Tu veux en parler ?

- ...

-Je ne peux peut-être pas comprendre ce que tu traverses, mais, je suis là si tu as besoin de moi.

- ...

-Je reviens.

-Non. _Reste s'il te plais._

-Harry, j'allais aller nous chercher une couverture. Il gèle ici.

…

« Ginny ?

-Hmm ?

-Tu sais que je t'aime, hein ?

-Je le sais.

…

* * *

_Note de la traductrice: Bon ben un nouveau chapitre, très court, certes, dites moi ce que vous en pensez :D (N'hésitez pas à critiquer ma traduction, je fais ça pour m'améliorer!)_


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Un petit drabble. Mais ne le sont-ils pas tous ? Attention : Celui-ci n'a aucune signification cachée. Rien d'interdit aux … Moins de 15 ans :P**

**Commentez, peut-être ?**  
**-LiveLoveLaugh**

_Note de la traductrice: Et bien me voici avec un nouveau drabble. Tout a déjà été dit donc, je ne sais pas ce que je peux rajouter de plus! J'espère que vous allez apprécier :) **  
**_

_Réponses aux reviewers anonymes:  
_

cafougnette_: Oui c'est vrai que c'est une question de goût ;) Et ne t'inquiètes pas, ce nouveau drabble est pour toi! (C'est un Dramione :D) En espérant qu'il va te plaire, bien sûr!  
_

Meleserpentard_: Bon, même si je t'ai déjà répondu, je te laisse un petit mot au début de ce chapitre. Encore merci beaucoup et quant au rythme de publication, cela sera deux fois par semaine (donc le prochain arrivera soit mardi ou mercredi).  
_

* * *

**Sourire narquois .**

...

« _-Mmm. _Draco, j'ai beaucoup de travail et - _mmm, mon Dieu. _»

…

…

…

« Tu disais ?

- ...J'étais en train de dire quelque chose ? »

...

« Roh, ne me souries pas comme ça.

-Tu aimes ça.

-Ne te vantes pas. »

...

« Draco, nous sommes dans la librairie _publique_.

-Observation intéressante... »

...

_« Mon Dieu, tu sais y faire. »_

_..._

«Tu voulais partir, Granger ?

-Es-tu en train de plaisanter ? Jamais de la vie. Juste. Continues. De. Faire. Ça. »

...

« Et enlèves ce sourire narquois ! »


	4. Chapter 4

_Note de la traductrice: Bon, voilà un nouveau drabble, tout frais et tout mignon (bon, même si ça se finit plutôt brutalement pour votre Draco adoré!). BONNE LECTURE : )_**  
**

_Réponse à la "revieweuse" anonyme:  
_

cafougnette_: Roh lala, mais non, ce n'est pas du tout ça ;p Moi aussi je croyais que c'était un semi-lemon au départ, mais lorsque j'ai lu la note de l'auteure, j'ai compris que non! Je pense que chacun peut imaginer ce qu'il veut! :D  
_

* * *

**Beurk.**

« Beurk ! »

-Ne me désigne pas par cette interjection insultante, espèce de je-sais-tout craignos!

-Et toi alors, sournois, Serpentard malhonnête !

-La flatterie ne t'amènera nulle part.

-Beurk.

-Ne recommences pas.

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire.

-Je fais ce que je veux, Granger.

-Bien, donc moi aussi !

-Donc ce que tu veux faire, c'est me COPIER ?

-Je te préviens, je suis à deux doigts de te lancer un sort, bâtard arrogant !

-Pourquoi ne passes-tu pas à l'action, salope ?

-Tu m'exaspères.

-Le but de ma vie est finalement accompli.

-Beurk !

-Ton vocabulaire est limité, non ?

..._Thwack! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous!  
**

****Me revoici avec un nouveau drabble Draco/Hermione :) J'espère qu'il va vous plaire!

_Reviews:_

cafougnette_: Haha, sadique va! Je pense que dans les prochains drabbles, tu pourras encore voir un pauvre Draco martyrisé ;) Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Ennui.**

« Granger.

- ...

-Granger.

- ...

-Granger !

-Quoi ?

-Salut ! »

- … T'es vraiment un imbécile.

-Oui je le sais.

- ...

- Granger.

- ...

- Granger ?

- ...

- Hermione, c'est important cette fois !

- Quoi ?

- Est ce que ma cravate est de travers ?

- ...

- Merlin, peux-tu poser ce de livre pendant une minute ?

- Non.

- Je vais te l'arracher des mains et le jeter au feu. »

...!

« Bien. Ici. C'est bon. Que veux-tu, au nom de la magie ?

-Battre Griffondor au match de Quidditch demain un peu de thé, et éventuellement quelques biscuits. Mais maintenant, je veux t'embrasser sans retenue dans la Salle sur Demande.

- ...

- ...

-Bien. »

…

«Tu sais, tu aurais pu commencer avec ça.

-Et où est l'amusement alors ? »


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous! Je suis ABSOLUMENT désolée du retard que j'ai pris dans le postage des drabbles, mais hier et avant hier, j'étais dans l'impossibilité de le faire ... Veuillez me pardonner. Pour la peine, je vous poste deux drabbles au lieu du seul attendu (je suis gentille, hein?)  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

_Réponse aux reviews:**  
**_

cafougnette: _J'espère pour toi que tu ne te transformes pas en Pansy, parce que ce n'est pas très flatteur! ; )_

mzonélo: Et bien, de rien, c'est exactement le but recherché, que cela plaise. J'apprécie beaucoup (tu es une des seules à remarquer mon travail, et pour cela je t'en remercie mille fois!)

* * *

**Mignon  
**

« T'es trop mignon.

_-__Mignon_ ?

-Oui.

-Tu viens juste de me désigner par mignon ?

- … Je crois oui.

-Tu sais oh combien c'est insultant ?

- ...Non.

-Un Malfoy ne peut pas être mignon. C'est dans notre code de conduite. Charmant, doux, diablement beau, sûr de lui, mais jamais _mignon_. »

-Mais tu l'es, assurément.

-Non, je ne le suis pas.

-Draco, tu es vraiment mi-

-Ne le dit pas. N'oses pas dire le mot en M.

-Mi-i-i-

-Stop !

-g-g-n-n-o-o-n !

-Hermione ! »

...

« Ce n'est pas drôle.

-Oh, si ça l'est, t'es si mignon mignon mignon mignon. *»

-C'est ça ! »

...

...

« Haha ! Arrêtes ça ! Arrêtes -ha ! »

...

« Arrêtes de me -hehehe- chatouiller, Draco ! »

...

« D'accord, -HAHA- d'accord, je suis désolée ! »

...

« Maintenant que nous savons qui est le patron, allons - »

-Chatouillement c'est mignon, tu sais ? »

-Sois maudite ! »

* * *

*: Ici, l'auteure avait certainement mis une comptine qu'il m'a été impossible de traduire (je ne suis pas assez calée pour ça) et donc, je l'ai traduite par la chanson de Renée LaTaupe, où il est justement question de mignon :p


	7. Chapter 7

**Re-bonjour! Comme promis voici un 2e drabble en guise de demande de pardon :)  
**

* * *

**Conseil de fille.  
**

« Tu dois être Draco Malfoy.

-Et tu dois être mentalement retardé pour découvrir ça maintenant.

-Hahaha !

- … Euh.

-Merlin, tu es aussi cruel et mauvais que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

- … D'accord, continues.

-Je suis Ben. Je suis nouveau à Poudlard, et je viens juste d'être réparti à Serpentard.

-Ils n'ont pas été dur cette année, non ?

-Mon vieux, t'es mon héro.

-Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison. Hé, Blaise ? Tu connais ce type ?

-Tu veux dire le mec qui est en train de te lécher le cul ?

-Ouais.

-Ouais.

-Donc, Draco-

-C'est _Monsieur Malfoy_ pour toi, Baine.

-Ben.

- ...

-Bon, et bien, Monsieur Malfoy, je me demandais si vous pourriez me donner quelques conseil pour aller parler à cette fille.

-Donc, tu as pensé à venir voir le Dieu du Sexe de Serpentard ?

-Ouais!

-Super.

-Donc, que dois-je faire ? »

-Premièrement, qui est la proie ?

-Cette Griffondor. Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Hermione Granger... ?

- ...

- ...

-Putain, qu'est ce que tu viens juste de dire ?

-Ça va être BOOON !

-Vas te faire foutre, Blaise.

-Ai-je dis quelque chose de mal, Monsieur Malfoy ?

-Bordel je jure sur Voldemort, si jamais tu parles, regardes ou même pense encore à ma copine, je vais t'arracher le cou et-

-Draco, s'il te plais ne me dis pas que tu es en train de menaçer un septième année.

-C'est ça.

-Draco... ?

-Granger, il était en train de demander des conseil pour _t'avoir_.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour menacer ce pauvre garçon.

-Mais-

-Bébé, tout ce que tu avais à faire était de lui dire pour nous.

-Le con était-

-Salut, je suis Hermione.

-Granger, ne parles pas à cet enfoiré.

-Oh silence, Draco.

-Hermione !

-Draco !

-AAAAH !

-Regardes ce que tu as fait, Malfoy. Tu l'as fait partir en criant.

-Merci Merlin pour ça.

-Tu es quelqu'un de possessif, non ?

-Quand ça te concernes carrément oui.

-J'adore ça.

-Bien sûr que tu l'adores. Tout en moi est parfait.

-Un autre commentaire insolent de ta part, et je ne t'embrasse pas immédiatement.

-Désolé, m'dame. »


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY EVERYONE!  
**

****Oui , oui, je me la joue à l'anglaise, je sais. Shame on me! Bref, j'arrête. Voici un nouveau drabble, et comme je serais pas là jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, j'ai décidé de vous en poster trois d'un coup. Vous m'aimez?

* * *

**Chocolat.**

« Quelle _est_ cette chose que tu es en train de fourrer dans ta bouche ?

- … Chocolat.

-Beurk, nourriture moldue.

-Ce n'est pas mauvais Draco. C'est la meilleure chose jamais inventée. T'en veux ?

-Merlin non.

-Oh, allez ! C'est sucré.

-Et engraissant.

- … Tu n'est pas sérieux.

-Hé, toi et moi savons que j'ai un corps parfait quelque chose que je n'ai pas l'intention de ruiner.

-Tu sais, le chocolat est actuellement le meilleur-

- -Tu as un peu de cette merde sur tes lèvres, Granger.

-Encore, ce n'est pas de la merde, Malfoy c'est-

- -Je vais le prendre.

-Pas trop sucré mais -_mmm_- »

...

...

...

« Tu sais, Granger, ce n'est pas _si _mauvais...

-Quand c'est sur mes lèvres ?

-Où d'autre ?

-J'ai quelques idées...

- ...

- ...

-Dieu a béni le chocolat. »


	9. Chapter 9

**Froid.  
**

« J'ai froid, Draco.

-T'aurais du prendre un manteau, alors.

-Malfoy !

-Quoi ?

-Tu es supposé m'offrir ta veste.

-Je suis _supposé_ ?

-Évidement.

-On est des sorciers. Utilises un sort de réchauffement.

-Non. Je veux ta veste.

-Non. Il gèle.

-T'es tellement terre-à-terre.

-Tu veux dire _honnête_.

-Non, je veux bien dire _pas romantique_. »

-Hé, les mecs aussi ont froid.

- … Oh.

-Ouais.

-Bien... »

...

« Merlin, prends-la.

-Non, je ne peux pas -tu vas-

-Je mentais. Les garçons sont immunisés contre le froid.

-Je le savais ! Merci beaucoup ! »

...

« Euh, on p-p-p-eut rent-t-trer maint-t-tenant ? »


	10. Chapter 10

**Cauchemars.  
**

« Draco ?

- ...

-Draco, lèves-toi.

- mmmphh, non.

-Draco !

-Quoi, femme ! C'est trois heures du matin.

- ...Je peux pas dormir.

-As-tu eu un cauchemars ?

- ...Oui.

-Viens au lit.

-Je viens juste de te dire que je ne peux pas dormir. Comment peut-tu t'attendre à ce que je m'allonge _toute seule_, dans le _noir_-

- -Je voulais dire dans _mon_ lit, Granger.

-Oh. Et bien, t'avais qu'à être plus précis.

-Oh bien sûr. Je suis le seul à blâmer.

...

« Mmmm. C'est bien ici, tout chaud et doux.

-Tu devrais venir plus souvent.

-N'essayes pas.

-Pour dormir. Bien sûr.

-Mmmhmm.

-Sauf si tu as d'autres idées ? Je suis ouvert aux propositions.

-Comme si tu en avais besoin.

- … Tu veux en parler ?

-Ce n'était pas si terrible cette fois, je veux dire... Je suis juste morte une fois.

-Était-il dans celui là ?

-Ouais.

-Il est mort, Hermione. Voldemort est partir pour toujours, grâce à la chance de Potty.

-Tu ne peux pas le complimenter, hein ?

-Ça serait accepter la défaite.

- … Il a menaçé de-de-

-Bébé, c'est bon. C'était juste un rêve, rien de plus. Viens ici. »

...

« Il a menaçé de t'emmener loin de moi.

-Maintenant c'est une une conversation inutile.

-Mais-

- -Mais rien du tout. Je ne te quitterais jamais, beauté. Tu ferais mieux de t'habituer à moi.

-Merci Draco. Je t'ai-... euh, bonne nuit.

- … euh, 'nuit. »


	11. Chapter 11

**Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau drabble :)  
**

**En tout cas, celui-ci m'a fait sourire car moi, qui suis toujours enrhumée, j'aurais bien aimé que le petit Malfoy s'occupe ainsi de moi!  
**

**Je voulais vous dire merci, à chacun d'entre vous qui a posté une review, mais actuellement, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de répondre individuellement à chacun d'entre vous, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la semaine prochaine c'est enfin les vacances et j'aurais dorénavant plus de temps pour les posts réguliers et les réponses aux reviews.  
**

**Je vous aime, bisous  
**

* * *

**Malade.  
**

« Hé, Granger, tu sais les ronds parfaits- »

…

« Est-ce que tu vas bien?

_-__Acchhoooo_ !

-Donc, ça veut dire non ?

-Pa'don.

-_Pa'don_ ?

-Ne te railles pas de moi, Malfoy.

-Tu es trop mignonne.

-Non, pas du tout. Je suis malade, et au lit entourée de douzaines de mouchoirs en papier.

-Encore plus mignonne.

_-__Aaa-aah-aatchoum_ !

-Granger, quand es-tu tombée malade ?

Je ne sais pas. _Atchoom _! C'est juste... Arrivé. »

...

« Ne viens pas si près !

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Tu vas être malade. Restes loin de moi.

-Bébé, calmes-toi. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Mouchoirs ? Thé ? Quelque chose à manger?

-Je peux avoir une couverture ?

-Bien sûr.

-Merci.

- ...

- ...

-C'est dans le deuxième tiroir du compartiment à livres.

-Draco !

-Doux Jésus, je suis juste en train de plaisanter. Je serais de retour dans deux minutes. »

...

« Tiens.

-Me'ci, Draco. »

...

« Arrêtes de te moquer de moi !

-OK, OK … Pa'don. »

...

« Draco !

-D'accord sérieusement, si je reste ici toute la journée, tu dois arrêter de me hurler dessus.

- … Si tu vas _quoi_ ?

-Tu n'es pas en êtat de fonctionner maintenant. Donc, Draco Malfoy, à votre service.

-Drake, tu ne peux pas.

-Je vais aller voir quelques Elfes de Maison pour qu'ils te préparent un peu de cette soupe de moldu.

-Tu veux dire de la _soupe au poulet_ ?

-Sûrement. Essayes juste de ne pas mourir pendant que je ne suis pas là, d'accord ?

-Je vais essayer. »

...

« Attends, Draco

-Hmm ?

-Je... Je t'apprécie beaucoup.

-Ça signifie beaucoup venant de ma copine depuis huit mois.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je pense- Tu dois- Je veux vraiment- … Apportes moi juste la soupe.

-Au moins le fait d'être malade n'a pas affecté ton autorité.

-Hmph. »

* * *

_Et non! Ils n'ont toujours pas prononcé les trois petits mots, il vous tarde, hein? _  
_:)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour bonjour!  
**

**Eh oui, je pointe de nouveau le bout de mon nez pour un nouveau drabble, qui est LE drabble que tout le monde attendait, vous allez comprendre pourquoi en le lisant (il l'a dit, il l'a dit!)  
**

**Bon, maintenant, je répond aux reviews!  
**

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_**  
**

Ecchymose_: Bon, je vais faire une réponse "groupée" à tous tes commentaires. Alors tout d'rabord, merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu prennes plaisir à lire ces drabbles! :) Ensuite, c'est tellement vrai que Draco & Hermione sont si mignon !  
_

julie_: Oui, c'est vrai que quelques fois, les longues histoires avec une intrigue hyper compliquée sont trop chiantes (désolé du mot, mais c'est la vérité). On se perd dans le déroulement de l'histoire, il y a des personnages à n'en plus finir et souvent l'auteur lâche sa FF avant la fin! En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir prit le temps de me laisser ton avis :)_

* * *

**Réalisation.**

« Mec, tu réalises _vraiment_ ce qui est en train de t'arriver, hein ?

-Je deviens de plus en plus sexy chaque minute ? Ouais, je sais.

-Non, imbécile. Je parlais de toi et Granger.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec nous ?

-Dis-moi, que ressens-tu pour elle ?

-Blaise, c'est ridicule. Vachement ridicule.

-Réponds, alors.

-Pourquoi ?

-FAIS-LE.

-Putain de merde ! Je l'apprécie, _beaucoup_. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu voulais, retardé mental ?

-Hmmm.

-Rappelles moi pourquoi est-ce si important ?

-Tu ne l'aimes pas... Granger, je veux dire.

-As-tu complètement perdu la tête ?

-Et toi _non_.

-Exact. Depuis que tu en sais fichtrement beaucoup sur moi, peux-tu me dire ce que je ressent actuellement pour ma petite amie ?

-Tu l'aimes.

-C'est bien ce que je pen- _quoi_ ?

-Tu m'as bien entendu.

-J'aimerais ne pas l'avoir entendu, bordel.

-Tu sais que c'est vrai.

-Je vais te réserver une chambre à Sainte Mangouste.

-Draco, t'es amoureux. A.M.O.U.R.E.U.X.

-Est-ce que Lovegood a trafiqué ta boisson ?

- ...

-T'es complètement fou.

- ...

-Je n'aime pas Hermione.

- ...

-Je veux dire qu'elle me plait beaucoup, mais je ne l'aime pas.

- ...

- … D'accord ?

- ...

-L'amour c'est les licornes et les arc-en-ciels et des scintillements de merde. Bordel de merde je ne suis pas amoureux.

- ...

-Hermione est juste la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée...

- ...

- …Mais je ne l'aime pas.

- ...

-Je veux dire, je ferais n'importe quoi juste pour qu'elle sourie.

- ...

- … Mais je ne l'aime _pas_.

- ...

-Elle est la seule fille avec qui j'ai jamais voulu passer le reste de ma vie...

- ...

- ...Mais...

- ...

- ...

-Merlin, tu as mit tout ce temps pour réaliser ça Draco.

- ...Huh.

-Bien. Maintenant pour l'entraînement de Quidditch. Je pensais-

- -Je l'aime. Je l'aime vraiment.

-Mec ?

- ...

-Ça va ?

- … J'ai besoin de m'allonger.

* * *

N'est-ce pas mignoooon? Il l'a enfin dit! Je suis tellement fière de lui Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à aller le dire à notre petite Hermione!


	13. Chapter 13

****manon_: Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, profites bien du suivant et n'oublies pas de me donner ton avis :)_

* * *

**Je n'aime pas ce qui est en train de se passer.**

« Je n'aime pas ce qui est en train de se passer.

-Oh allez, Granger. Mets juste ça sur tes yeux et prends ma main.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser me bander les yeux.

-Merlin ! Vas-tu me faire confiance ?

-Non.

-Granger !

- D'accord, bien. Je n'aime toujours pas ce qui est en train de se passer. »

...

« Ici. Maintenant, prends juste ma main et essayes de ne pas tomber.

-Es-tu en train de m'accuser d'être maladroite ?

-Non. Je souligne juste le fait que tu ne peux rien voir maintenant.

-Ouais, ouais.

-Tu sais que j'ai raison.

-Je ne sais rien de ce genre.

-OOOOOK.

-Où m'amènes-tu ?

-C'est une surprise.

-Je n'aime pas ce qui est en train de se passer.

-Tu as des issues sûres.

-Non, justement !

-Granger, ferme-la et marches. »

...

...

« Où _est _cette surprise ? A l'autre bout de l'école ?

-Quelque chose dans le genre.

-J'ai mal aux jambes.

-Tu es tellement inapte.

-Je ne suis pas inapte !

-Si tu le dis. Maintenant... »

...

« Oh. Mon. Draco.

-Allez. Dis moi quel excellent petit-ami je suis.

-Je... C'est... Toi... Viens ici ! »

...

...

...

« Putain d'excellent, hein ?

-N'exagères pas.

- … Je t'ai fait un pique-nique au clair de lune et je ne peux pas m'en vanter ?

-Bien. Vas-y, mais ne penses pas que je ne sais pas que tu as demandé aux Elfes de Maison de faire la nourriture de ce soir.

-Tu voulais que je le mette au point ET que je prépare à manger ? Est-ce que je ressemble à une débile de Pansy ?

-Juste, tais-toi et réclames ta récompense, Drake.

-Mmmccord. »

...

...

...


	14. Chapter 14

**Tarte.**

« Bien, maintenant c'est la première fois que je fais ça, donc ça ne va pas être parfait...

-Femme, donne moi la tarte.

-Donc je veux que tu sois totalement honnête avec moi...

-J'ai besoin de la manger d'abord.

-Totalement honnête, d'accord ? Si c'est bon, dis-le moi et si c'est _mauvais -_et bien, tu

-Vais-je un jour avoir cette tarte ?

-Je sais que tu es impatient, mais le livre dit d'attendre cinq minutes de plus afin qu'elle puisse s'élever, mais aussi...

-_Merlin_. »

** -(Cinq putain de longues minutes plus tard)-**

...

...

« Donc c'est comment ? »

...

« Drake ?

-Euh... c'est...

-Oui ?

-C'est vraiment... euh, différent...

-C'est bon ou mauvais ?

-C'est... _différent_.

- ...

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit absolument nécessaire de clarifier cette différence.

-C'est vachement bien ! Dis moi, Drake.

-... Tu savais que tu es la plus belle personne que j'ai jamais vue, Hermione ?

-N'essaies pas. Maintenant, dépêche toi et dis moi comment c'est.

-... Tu sais, étant donné que tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente de ta génération, ce n'est vraiment pas important pour toi de cuisiner...

-Je sais, mais...

-Et s'il y a des Elfes de Maison, ce n'est pas pour rien...

-Draco Lucius Malfoy ! Crache le morceau !

-Es-tu sûre que c'est cuit ?

- ...

-... Parce que cela a définitivement le goût de quelque chose de... cuit !

- ...

-Bien, d'accord. Je vais le dire. Cette tarte, est...

-Oui ?

-Vraiment excellente.

-C'est vrai ?

-Non. A peu près l'opposé actuellement.

-Ben... Pourquoi t'as dit qu'elle était bonne ?

-J'ai essayé de mentir. Je me sentais mal.

- ...

-Bébé, ça va ? Je suis vraiment désolé si...

-Au moins, tu es honnête avec moi... La seconde fois. J'apprécie beaucoup.

-Vraiment ?

-Non ! Tu aurais du mentir ! Je ne me reposerais pas tant que je ne saurais pas la faire parfaitement.

-Mais, bébé-

-Et tu vas manger absolument chacun de mes essais.

- … Merde.

-Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?

-Je suis juste vraiment, _vraiment_ exité.

-Bien. »


	15. Chapter 15

**Alors voici un nouveau drabble, et il fait partie de mes préférés, j'ai tellement ri en le traduisant!  
**

**Je tenais à vous dire que je suis vraiment désolée par rapport au rythme de publication que je ne tiens pas, donc maintenant je vais essayer de vous en poster un ou deux par semaine, suivant mon avancement dans la traduction :)  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Bataille de nourriture.**

« OH, VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, MALFOY.

-NE ME DIT PAS D'ALLER ME FAIRE FOUTRE, GRANGER ! C'EST MOI QUI AI INVENTÉ CE PRINCIPE.

-Les gens, c'est l'heure du dîner. Fermez-la et mangez, voulez-vous ?

-Reste en dehors de ça Weasley femelle.

-OUAIS ! FAIS CE QU'IL DIT !

-Merlin allez vous bécoter maintenant !

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE HARRY !

-QU'EST CE QUE J'AI DIT PAR RAPPORT AU FAIT D'ALLER SE FAIRE FOUTRE, GRANGER ?

-ROH ! T'ES UN TEL-UN TEL...

-EN MANQUE DE MENACES, N'EST-CE PAS ?

-C'EST ÇA ! »

...!

« TU. N'AS. PAS. FAIT. ÇA.

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire jeter cette tarte sur ton visage ? ...Hum... Je pense que JE L'AI FAIT !

-Oh, tu vas tellement le regretter !

-Allez, fais-le, empoté ! »

...!

« BATAILLE DE NOURRITURE !

-Oh, Albus, pourquoi ? »

...!

« AAGGH ! Je viens juste de le nettoyer !

-T'aurais du y penser avant de -ppphfff. »

...!

« Ha ! Dans ta face ! Des pommes de terre dans ta face ! »

...!

«EN PLEIN DANS LE MILLE ! »

...!

« Prends-ça Le-Garçon-qui-a-survécu-pour-être-un-emmerdeur !

-BEUURK ! Je suis allergique aux champignons ! »

...!

« Bon coup, Malfoy !

-C'est ce que _j_'allais dire, Goyle !

-Je l'ai dit en premier Crabbe !

-Je te déteste ! »

...!

« Tu veux un morceau de ce gâteau, Drake ? »

...!

« Non bébé, je veux un morceau de cette délicieuse tarte que tu as faite.

-Bien, c'est un bon jour! La commande est arrivée! »

...!

...!

« Hey, Blaise »

...!

« Hahaha !

-Viens ici, conasse, je vais te donner une raison de rire ! »

...!

« Pansy ! Dégages de moi !

-Mon héros !

-SORS DE LÀ. »

...!

« Les enfants, vous devez arrêter ! C'est un déshonneur, et je suis tout-à-fait -EEEEEEEK.

-Oh Minerva ! Vous êtes hilarante !

-C'est ça Albus. Vous vouliez une bataille de nourriture ? Je vous en donne une ! »

...!

...!

« Drake, Drake ! Il y a quelque chose dans mon œil. Ah ! Œil ! Œil ! Œil !

-Je suis là, Granger, je suis là.

-Ça pique, ça pique vraiment, _vraiment_.

-C'est bon, gardes-le juste ouvert. »

...

« C'est.. Ccccc.. C'est -ouch !

-Shh, laisse moi voir. »

...

...

« C'est mieux ?

-Beaucoup.

-... Je pense qu'on devrait prendre le conseil de Potter.

-Celui par rapport au fricotage ?

-C'est la première chose sensée qu'il ait un jour dite.

-Je ne peux pas être plus d'accord. »

...

...

...

* * *

**Votre avis et vous pourrez faire une bataille de nourriture avec Draco? ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour tout le monde!  
**

**Oui, je sais, c'est étonnant, mais pour une fois, j'ai été rapide pour le postage de ce nouveau drabble qui est peut-être le dernier (voir note qui suit le chapitre). Néanmoins, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!  
**

_Ecchymose _: Oui voilà, en gros c'est ça, tu as finalement compris!

* * *

**Une Griffondor à la table des Serpentard.**

**(A la table des professeurs.)**

« Par le peignoir de Merlin.

-Je crois que mes yeux sont en train de saigner.

-Oh Severus, arrêtez d'en rajouter.

-Une Griffondor est actuellement en train de manger à la table des Serpentard. Qu'est devenu le monde ?

- … Je trouve que c'est romantique.

-Je sens que je vais être malade.

-Et bien allez faire ça ailleurs. Je suis en train de regarder. »

**(A la table des Griffondor)**

« _Ça_ c'est un truc que tu ne vois pas tous les jours, hein, Ron ?

-Je ne comprend pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il a que je n'ai pas ?

-Euh, il est diablement beau ? Il a une réputation dangereuse, pourtant séduisante ? Un intellect combiné à un humour plein d'esprit ? Une façon de se tenir avec les filles charmante et douce ?

-Harry !

-Oh... C'était une question réthorique ? »

**(A la réunion du Fan Club de Draco. Alias – La Table des Poufsouffle)**

« Quelle salope !

-Je sais bien !

-Regardes-la, faire des mamours à notre homme.

-Je _sais _bien !

-Il a l'air de souffrir. Il a vraiment l'air de souffrir avec cette putain de Griffondor.

-Je sais bien !

-Ils sont en train de s'embrasser ! Ils sont actuellement en train de s'embrasser !

-... Je... _wow_.

-... De qui nous moquons-nous ? Ils sont évidemment amoureux.

- Hmph. Je sais bien. »

**(A la table des Serpentard)**

...

...

« Sérieusement, prenez une chambre.

-Fermes-la, Blaise.

-Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas Nott ?

-Shhh !

-Gros batard. »

...

...

« Mon Dieu, j'aime t'embrasser.

-Je peux le dire.

-...Et ?

-Et... ?

-C'est là que tu dis que tu aimes m'embrasser aussi, imbécile !

-Hey, si je n'aimais pas t'embrasser, le ferais-je autant ?

-Je te l'accorde. »

...

« Drake... ?

-Ouais ?

-...Je-euh, je crois que tout le monde est en train de nous regarder fixement.

-Peu importe, Granger.

-... Est-ce que ces filles sont en train de me fixer_ furieusement_ ?

-Qui ? Ces Poufsouffle ? Probablement. Elles sont mon club d'harceleuses.

-CLUB DE FANS ! ON EST TON CLUB DE _FANS_ QUI TE HARCELLE, PAS TON CLUB D'HARCELEUSES DRACO.

-Hmm, bien donc je pense qu'on devrait leur donner quelque chose à mater furieusement.

-Oh mais bien sur, mon petit débauché. »

...


	17. Note

**/!\ Ceci n'est pas un nouveau drabble /!\**

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je poste actuellement ceci pour vous prévenir que la suite de la traduction des drabbles va être compromise. Comme vous l'avez certainement vu, je viens de poster le drabble n°16, et malheureusement c'était le dernier que j'avais en ressource. Je comptais m'avancer aujourd'hui dans la traduction, mais quelle n'a pas été ma surprise en voyant que l'auteur avait supprimé (volontairement ou non) les siens, et je ne peux donc plus accéder aux drabbles.

Je vous promet de vous éclairer sur le problème.

Merci beaucoup à vous, et si notre « aventure » en commun avec ces drabbles doit s'arrêter ici, je tenais à vous dire que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à vous faire partager ces traductions et à lire vos merveilleuses reviews.

JaneeV


End file.
